1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hurdle, more particularly to a hurdle assembly with an adjustable height.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hurdle assembly 1 is shown to include a bottom frame 11, a looped top frame 13, and a twin clamp 12 connected to the top frame 13 and the bottom frame 11. The bottom frame 11 has spaced-apart left and right legs 111, and a cross bar 112 interconnecting top ends of the left and right legs 111. The twin clamp 12 has upper and lower clamp members 121 respectively clamping the top frame 13 and the cross bar 112. Each of the upper and lower clamp members 121 has a substantially C-shaped cross section.
The height of the conventional hurdle assembly 1 may be adjusted according to an athlete's requirement during use. For example, the top frame 13 may be disposed above the cross bar 112 so as to place the total height of the conventional hurdle assembly 1 at a high level, or may be disposed below the cross bar 112 so as to place the total height of the conventional hurdle assembly 1 at a low level.
However, because the top frame 13 is looped, a significant amount of material is needed for the top frame 13 during production of the same. Further, the total height of the conventional hurdle assembly 1 can only be adjusted to two different heights, i.e., the high and low levels. For athletes of different skill levels or when more variety is desired for training purposes, the conventional hurdle assembly 1 does not provide for sufficient adjustability. Moreover, since the cross bar 112 and the top frame 13 are circular in cross section, and since the top frame 13 is connected to the cross bar 112 through the twin clamp 12, when the top frame 13 is disposed above the cross bar 112 and is bumped by an athlete, the top frame 13 and the twin clamp 12, as shown in phantom lines in FIG. 2, are pushed to move inclinedly relative to the cross bar 112 so that the total height of the conventional hurdle assembly 1 is reduced. The athlete must adjust the top frame 13 to the highest level again when this kind of situation is encountered so that use of the conventional hurdle assembly 1 is troublesome. Additionally, since the legs 111 are fixed to the cross bar 112, the conventional hurdle assembly 1 occupies a substantial space during transport and storage.